Pequeño amor
by Ashayan Anik
Summary: ¿Un corazón para dos amantes? Qué problemas se avecinan. [Yaoi, KR][Dedicado a Keysie Maxwell]
1. Chapter 1

**O**o**O**o P_e_q_u_e_ñ_o _a_m_o_r o**O**o**O**

**S**e**r**i**e**: _B_e_y_b_l_a_d_e

**C**a**t**e**g**o**r**í**a**: _Y_a_o_i

**P**a**r**e**j**a: _K_a_i_R_a_y

**D**e**d**i**c**a**t**o**r**i**a**: A Keysie Maxwell... hermanita querida te kiero muxotee!!

Caminaba lentamente, cabizbajo y con las manos metidas en las bolsas de su elegante y carísimo abrigo negro. Sus zapatos, igualmente caros, se mojaban y ensuciaban con el pasto y los pequeños charcos que se habían formado a causa de la terrible lluvia, que al fin había comenzado a ceder, pero no le importó. Nada le importaba en ese momento.

Toda su vida había sido criado y educado para ser el mejor en todo, para tomar las decisiones que mejor le convinieran sin importarle nada ni nadie, dejar a un lado los sentimientos para poder alcanzar la perfección. Sin embargo, no logró deshacerse de su parte humana como se lo exigían ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer?. ¡Él era humano! No podía hacerlo aunque recibiera el peor de los castigos.

¿Entonces por qué estaba triste?. Su abuelo había muerto y ese día había sido velado su cuerpo. Bueno, al menos su abuelo de palabra, pero esa ya era otra historia.

En fin, ese día había sido la velación del cuerpo del hombre más importante de su país natal, un hombre egoísta y despiadado que había ganado respeto y poder a la mala. Pero aun con todo eso, y con el paso del tiempo, había aprendido a guardarle respeto y, tal vez, cariño.

De igual forma estaba un poco preocupado ¿Qué iba a ser de él ahora? Y es que a pesar de que había cumplido cada uno de los caprichos de su abuelo, por mínimo que éstos fueran, él ya tenía a un sucesor directo, y ese era su hermanastro. Él si era su nieto legítimo, y todo aquel que tuviera aunque sea un poquito de sentido común, sabría que le dejara toda su fortuna.

Suspiró hondamente. Estaba cansado de recibir el 'pésame' de todos los que fueran conocidos de su abuelo. Sabía que no eran sinceros, que solo lo hacían por compromiso, y si había algo que odiaba, era la hipocresía de las personas. Fue por eso que salió de su 'cálido hogar' y se dirigió al parque, para tener un rato a solas, un poco de tranquilidad.

También tenía en mente su regreso. Estaba seguro de que su hermanastro se enfadaría con él por haberlo dejado solo, de lo que si no estaba seguro era de si iba a recibir reclamos de su parte o una simple mirada mortífera. Ese sujeto era impredecible, y compartían el mismo carácter frío e indiferente, quizás es por eso que nunca lograron llevarse bien, muy a pesar de las órdenes del magnate abuelo.

Ya había pasado una hora desde su salida de casa. Ahora se encontraba sentado en una banca de concreto, en medio del parque, esperando a que la noche cayese por completo. Se recargó del respaldo, estiró sus piernas y cerró sus ojos al sentir la fría brisa chocar contra su rostro.

De repente, sintió ganas de llorar ¿Por qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía, incluso hasta se sorprendió. Nunca había llorado, ni cuando recibió los peores castigos, consecuencia de sus constantes travesuras o de alguna lección mala aprendida, mas sin embargo una lágrima se deslizó tímidamente por su mejilla.

"No debo llorar" se auto regañó en voz alta "no debo…"

"Todos tenemos ese derecho"

Esa voz le tomó por sorpresa, haciendo que de un solo movimiento se pusiera en alerta y buscar a aquél intruso que había violado su momento de paz. Pero sus ojos tan solo pudieron contemplar la figura de ¿una niña? Si, una niña de más o menos unos diez años estaba parada frente a él, con un palo entre las manos, o eso fue lo que pudo distinguir en medio de la neblina que era muy densa.

"¿No tienes nada qué hacer?" le preguntó en tono serio

En ese momento no deseaba compañía, y esperaba que con su pregunta, aquella niña se marchara, mas sin en cambio, comenzó a avanzar y cuando estuvo cerca de la banca la palmeó un poco "_es un poco rara…_" pensó el mayor. La niña al fin se había acomodado al lado suyo, y pudo observarla mejor. Su ropa, muy ligera para el frío que hacía, estaba un poco sucia. Su cabello era largo y estaba amarrado en una coleta.

Se sonrojó levemente al sentir la mano de aquella niña extraña sobre la suya, también el remordimiento le había rozado puesto que la piel de la pequeña estaba tan fría como un cubo de hielo ¿Qué le hizo sonrojar? Tal vez fue la ternura con la que la niña le había tocado, un roce que en verdad disfrutó.

Giró su rostro para ver a su pequeña acompañante, fue cuando se percató de que tenía facciones un poco raras. Diferentes era una mejor palabra, puesto que eran curiosas y le parecieron, hasta cierto punto, lindas. También se dio cuenta de que la niña mantenía sus ojos cerrados y una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Se extrañó bastante ante lo primero.

"En realidad sí, pero me pareció que necesitabas compañía"

Y la sonrisa de la niña aumentó. Ahora sí que estaba confundido, su apariencia era de una niña, no tan normal, pero a fin de cuentas una niña, sin embargo al escuchar nuevamente su voz, ya no estaba tan seguro.

"¿Por qué dijiste que no puedes llorar?"

"¿No deberías ir a tu casa, niña?"

"No soy una niña" refutó haciendo un puchero, frunció su ceño pero no abría sus ojos

"¿No?"

"Ash. Es la tercera vez que me lo dicen hoy" el infante se cruzó de brazos "¿por qué no pueden ver que soy un niño?. NI-ÑO"

Así que era un niño. Pues en apariencia no lo parecía, eso fue bastante gracioso y una diminuta sonrisa se formó en sus labios, pero al recordar que estaba acompañado la borró de inmediato. Quiso cerciorarse de que no había sido visto y miró al niño. Si, su rostro estaba en dirección a él, pero ¿por qué no abría los ojos? Ahh… la curiosidad…

Iba a preguntarle el por qué no abría sus ojos, pero el reloj que estaba ahí cerca comenzó a sonar, dando las campanadas que indicaba que ya eran las nueve de la noche. No se había dado cuenta de que ya había pasado tanto tiempo. Suspiró. Ya era hora de volver y de aguantar la presencia de su hermanastro.

Sintió un apretón en su mano. ¿A qué hora ese niño había entrelazado su mano con la suya? En fin. No le tomó importancia. Hizo su cuerpo hacia delante, recargando sus codos en sus rodillas.

"Ya es tarde" susurró mirando a su alrededor. La neblina no se había despejado y eso le dificultaba un poco el ver "debo irme ya" pensó en voz alta

"Ya veo" le dijo el niño soltando su agarre, juntó sus manos y comenzó a jugar con el palo que tenía en las manos con un semblante de tristeza. Por algún motivo, al mayor le causó un poco de molestia la acción del infante, no quería que el niño le dejara de tocar "¿volverás?"

"Ya es tarde para que estés aquí, mejor vete a tu casa"

"Yo no…" musitó el pequeño apretando fuertemente el palo entre sus manos "yo no tengo casa" dijo un poco melancólico "mi madre hace poco que murió y se supone que la tía Dana cuidaría de mi, pero no me gusta vivir con ella" una lágrima recorrió su mejilla

"_Lo siento_" pensó e instintivamente llevó su mano a la mejilla del pequeño, removiendo los rastros de la lágrima derramada, este gesto lo interpretó muy bien

"¿Cómo es tu mamá?" se le salió la pregunta sin imaginar siquiera la nostalgia que le vendría al mayor

"Yo tampoco tengo madre" le dijo "también murió, pero ya hace mucho tiempo y una familia me adoptó"

"¿Y ahora eres feliz?"

"No"

"¿Por qué?"

"Pues solo tengo a mi hermanastro, a nadie más"

"Al menos tienes a alguien"

Esas últimas palabras de aquel extraño niño le habían dado en su conciencia, y sus problemas le parecían nada a comparación de los del infante. También debía tener en cuenta su edad, él era mayor además de que tenía casa y dinero, aunque quién sabe por cuánto tiempo, pero el chico no tenía nada.

"¿Qué edad tienes?" le escuchó preguntar

"Dieciocho" respondió

"Vaya, entonces debes ir a la universidad" le dijo un tanto emocionado "me gustaría tanto ir a la escuela"

"¿No asistes a la escuela?"

"No puedo" apretó sus labios "cuando era aún más pequeño tuve un accidente y me quedé ciego"

Así que era por eso que no abría sus ojos… sin embargo cayó en cuenta de que estaba sentado al lado de un niño, pequeño e indefenso que no tenía nada ni a nadie, y para acabarla, ciego.

"Creo que ya te quité mucho tiempo, discúlpame" el niño se paró lentamente, apoyándose en su 'bastón' "espero volver a encontrarte pronto" estiró su mano hacia la cara del mayor y cuando tocó su mejilla, se estiró lo más que pudo para darle un pequeño beso "adiós"

Este pequeño gesto provocó que el mayor se sonrojara levemente. Ese niño no era común y corriente, había en él algo que no sabía qué era, pero le gustaba. Y ese 'adiós' no le había gustado mucho que digamos, sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón cuando el niño comenzaba a avanzar, pretendiendo marcharse de ahí.

"Espera" se levantó de aquella banca y le dio alcance al niño quien se había detenido al escuchar la voz del otro

"¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó estirando la mano para que el mayor la tomara, y aunque éste lo dudó, lo hizo "¿pasa algo malo?"

"¿Dónde vas a dormir?" le preguntó sin dejar su tono de voz normal, serio

"Eh…" esa pregunta no se la esperaba "pues yo… aún no lo sé"

"Entonces vienes conmigo"

"¿Qué?" la propuesta del mayor le tomó por sorpresa, tanto, que instintivamente soltó la mano que sostenía entre las suyas

"Pasarás la noche en mi casa"

"N-no es necesario" titubeó "yo puedo dormir donde sea, no quiero causarte molestias"

"Ninguna molestia"

Estaba dudando demasiado. Apenas y conocía a ese joven. Al principio se había portado un poco grosero, tal vez fue porque estaba solo y triste, pero después comenzó a hablarle bien y hasta fue amable, pero ¿invitarlo a dormir en su casa? Era difícil de decidir, sin embargo aun no tenía siquiera la más mínima idea de en dónde iba a dormir, así que, si ese joven le quería brindar ayuda, él no la despreciaría.

"Está bien" le respondió al fin con una sonrisa "iré contigo"

"De acuerdo" dijo serio

Estaba contento, pero no lo iba a demostrar, no era algo propio de él. Comenzó a caminar, con el niño a su lado. Pero a cada paso que avanzaban, el aire se hacía cada vez más frío y pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaban a caer del cielo. El mayor no tenía problema con eso, pero el infante comenzaba a temblar.

Iba pensando en muchas cosas, pero cuando escuchó el estornudo del menor se percató del frío que comenzaba a afectarlo. No se había olvidado de él, pero como iba bien abrigado, no le importaba el frío. Se detuvo y tomó por el hombro al chiquillo para que también parara su andanza. De un rápido movimiento se deshizo de su abrigo y lo colocó en los hombros del menor.

"¿Huh?" el niño sintió la tela gruesa sobre su playera de mangas largas. Pronto el intenso frío que sentía fue suplido por una placentera calidez, no pudo evitarlo y restregó su rostro un par de veces con el abrigo. Su cuerpo estaba muy agradecido con su nuevo amigo "gracias"

El mayor le contempló. El abrigo le quedaba, obviamente, grande, aunque no arrastraba, se veía un poco gracioso. El pequeño se sonrojó, pues sintió una intensa mirada sobre él.

"Vamos" fue lo único que dijo, escuchando el agradecimiento del niño. En verdad era lindo y aún más sonrojado "_¿En qué rayos estoy pensando?"_ esto de verdad lo estaba afectando, primero era amable y después tenía pensamientos que no tenían nada que ver con él. Sacudió su cabeza y jaló al chiquillo para que continuaran su camino.

Después de quince minutos de caminata, se encontraban ya parados frente al enorme portón del hogar perteneciente al mayor. Apretó un botón y después de cruzar un par de palabras con el guardia, el portón comenzó a abrirse, y siguieron su andar.

Paseó su vista por todo el lugar. El enorme espacio que se había improvisado para estacionamiento, antes repleto de lujosos autos, ahora estaba totalmente vacío. Ya era tarde y todos se habían ido. Suspiró fuertemente antes de abrir la puerta principal y entrar. Condujo al pequeño hasta la enorme sala de estar.

"Enseguida regreso" le dijo al pequeño y éste asintió.

En realidad no deseaba dejarlo solo, pero debía ir a supervisar que todo estuviera en orden y listo para el entierro de su abuelo, que sería a la mañana siguiente. Fue cuando una mucama estaba pasando por ahí. Al ver quién era, en su rostro se posó una mueca de desagrado, pero era la única opción que tenía, así que la llamó.

"Buenas noches, señor" hizo una ligera reverencia "¿en qué puedo servirle?"

No respondió al saludo, en cambio, le dio instrucciones, le ordenó que no se separara del niño, y que si necesitaba algo, que le complaciera. La jovencita asintió varias veces.

"Como usted ordene" fue su respuesta, mientras el joven se retiraba

Posó su amarilla mirada en el chiquillo y le analizó. Por su apariencia dedujo que era extranjero y por su ropa, un dependiente de la calle. Pasó por alto el que tuviera los ojos cerrados, aunque la duda seguía presente. Mmm… ¿Por qué el joven amo lo había llevado a su hogar? Eso si que era extraño, pero no pensaba preguntar, además de que era bastante lindo.

"Hola, me llamo Mao, y tú?" le saludó cerca, bastante cerca de él

"Eh… hola…" le respondió retrocediendo un paso, sin contestar la pregunta de la muchacha

"¿Qué sucede?. ¿Me tienes miedo?" le preguntó al ver la reacción del chiquillo

"No es eso" le dijo apenado, y es que a juzgar por su voz, era una jovencita

"Bueno" dijo despreocupadamente mientras se alejaba un poco del menor "dime ¿se te ofrece algo? El amo me dijo que si querías algo te complaciera, así que aprovecha" esto último lo dijo en tono de broma, lo que hizo que el menor riera un poco

"Pues… yo no sé… creo que no quiero nada"

"¿Estás seguro?" le dijo la muchacha con todo de 'no te creo' "¿un vaso de leche?. ¿Un sándwich?. ¿Galletas?. ¿Helado?" le incitaba

"Eh… yo creo…" las cosas que nombró aquella muchacha le abrieron el apetito "leche y galletas…" se sonrojó "por favor" terminó en susurro

"¡Muy bien!" dijo animada la joven "siéntate y enseguida te traigo tu pedido"

"Gracias"

El niño escuchó a la muchacha alejarse, quedando él solo y en completo silencio. Estiro un poco sus pies y es que estaba un poco cansado porque todo el día había caminado, sin descansar. Estiró sus manos al frente y comenzó a buscar el sillón para sentarse. Una vez que lo halló, se acomodó dispuesto a esperar a que la señorita Mao le llevara su leche y galletas.

"Aquí está lo que pediste" esa voz no era la que esperaba, sin embargo sonrió enormemente

"Si, gracias" respondió "¿y la señorita Mao?" no pudo evitar preguntar

"Hn. Fue a preparar tu habitación" se acercó al niño "vamos" le tomó la mano y el infante se levantó

Ambos comenzaron a subir las lujosas escaleras. El mayor, en una mano tenía la charola que contenía una taza de leche y un plato con galletas de varias formas y colores, y en la otra tenía entrelazada la del menor. Tardaron un poco en terminar por dos razones, la primera, era que eran demasiados escalones y la segunda, que al niño se le dificultaba mucho, quizás era su primera vez con escaleras y el mayor le tuvo bastante paciencia.

Sin embargo, cuando pasaron junto a una enorme ventana, un estrepitoso trueno cayó. El pequeño, instintivamente se abrazó al cuerpo del mayor, hundiendo su rostro en su estómago tratando de tapar sus orejitas. Así permanecieron un par de segundos. Cuando al pequeño se le pasó el susto, comenzó a separarse del cuerpo del mayor, con un sonrojo provocado por la vergüenza.

Si tan solo el niño pudiese ver, habría contemplado una sonrisa en el rostro, normalmente serio, del mayor. Era diminuta, pero sincera y cálida, un gesto que no era muy común en él, ya que una sola persona le hacía sonreír así. El mayor, por su parte, estuvo dominado por la tentación de acariciarle la cabeza por un segundo, pero se contuvo. Por el contrario, volvió a tomarle de la mano y siguieron su camino.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta, ésta se abrió, dejando ver la silueta de Mao. Ésta le sonrió a su señor para darle a entender que todo estaba listo para que el niño se sintiera cómodo. Él entendió su gesto y le dijo que ya se podía retirar. La muchacha, antes de hacerlo, se hincó frente al niño, le revolvió un poco su cabellera y le plantó un suave beso en la punta de su nariz. El chiquillo se ruborizó y le sonrió tímidamente.

"Buenas noches" le susurró cerca de su oído, sintiendo el estremecimiento del pequeño

Y Mao se perdió de vista. El cuerpo del joven estaba todo tenso. La molestia se apoderó de él cuando su mucama se había acercado tanto a su pequeño invitado ¿Por qué? Quién sabe. Pero era algo preocupante, se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones, después de haber pasado toda una vida aprendiendo a reprimirlas.

El toque del menor sobre su brazo le sacó de sus pensamientos. Suspiró quedamente, y junto con el chiquillo entraron a la habitación. Le condujo a la cama, donde el niño se sentó, disfrutando de la comodidad del colchón. Dejó la charola en la mesita de noche, y divisó la ropa doblada que Mao había dejado en la cama, ropa de dormir para el niño.

La tomó, la desdobló y se sorprendió al reconocerla. Esa era la ropa de dormir que él usó cuando era pequeño. Habían pasado nueve o diez años desde que había dejado de usar esa ropa ¿Aún existía? Bueno, no tenía algo de la talla del chico más que eso, además de que aún estaba en excelentes condiciones. Se la dio al pequeño y éste adoptó un gesto de confusión.

"Ropa de dormir" le dijo el mayor

"Si, gracias" respondió, dejando su palo a un lado

Se deshizo del abrigo del mayor, acomodándolo cuidadosamente para no arrugarlo. Después prosiguió a quitarse su playera. Una vez que lo hizo, el mayor pudo contemplar su torso. Tenía bonito cuerpo el chiquillo, un abdomen plano y una pequeña cintura. Sacudió su cabeza ante sus pensamientos, en verdad él mismo se estaba asustando.

El niño terminó de vestirse, y se quedó quieto. El mayor reaccionó y puso sobre sus piernas la charola que tenía la leche y las galletas, luego tomó un pequeño sillón y lo acercó a la cama, justo al frente del niño. Lo contempló en silencio mientras tomaba cuidadosamente su leche y comía calmadamente sus galletas.

"¿Quieres?" el pequeño le extendió una galleta

"No me gustan las cosas dulces" dijo a modo de respuesta

"¿Por qué?" dejó de comer para prestarle toda la atención a su acompañante

"No sé. Bueno, no estoy muy acostumbrado al azúcar" se excusó

"Ahh" fue la expresión del niño "no es malo endulzarte la vida de vez en cuando" sonrió

Una vez que el pequeño se hubiera terminado la leche y las galletas, el mayor le retiró la charola y le ayudó a meterse en las cobijas. Le arropó bien.

"No sé cómo agradecerte lo que haces por mi" escuchó que le decía el niño

"Hn" fue lo único que dijo

"No muchos llevan a su casa a dormir a un completo extraño ¿sabes? Pero tú eres diferente, eres amable… eres especial" terminó con una sonrisa

"Duerme ya" le ordenó con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas a causa de las palabras dichas por el niño

"De acuerdo… eh…" hizo un puchero

"¿Qué?"

"Es que no sé tu nombre"

Era cierto. Le había conocido, sabía una mínima parte de su vida, le había invitado a su casa ¡y ni siquiera sabía su nombre!... Ja, eso era muy gracioso... ¿no?

"Kuznetzov" dijo "Bryan Kuznetzov"

No he muerto, aún sigo viva jaja y eso de retirarme de los fics pues como que no, sé k soy mala pero pues me gusta y se aguantan XD

Gracias por leer!!! =)


	2. Chapter 2

**O**o**O**o _P_e_q_u_e_ñ_o _a_m_o_r_ o**O**o**O**

**S**e**r**i**e**: _B_e_y_b_l_a_d_e

**C**a**t**e**g**o**r**í**a**: _Y_a_o_i

**P**a**r**e**j**a: _K_a_i_R_a_y

**D**e**d**i**c**a**t**o**r**i**a**: A Keysie Maxwell… =)

**A**g**r**a**d**e**c**i**m**i**e**n**t**o**s**: bueno especialmente a _**Nekot **_porque por ella es que actualizo (más rápido jeje) aunque esta vez me tardé demasiado, mil perdones hermana adorada! Espero encontrarte pronto por el msn porque extraño muchísimo hablar contigo!... jeje espero que el siguiente chantaje no tarde mucho!!

* * *

"Kuznetzov" dijo "Bryan Kuznetzov"

"Vaya, tienes un bonito nombre" comentó alegre, regalándole una enorme sonrisa "mi nombre es Ray Kon"

"Ah"

¿Kon?. Ese apellido le resultaba algo familiar, pero no podía recordar muy bien en ese momento. Sin embargo, lo que si le llegó a la mente fue que era un apellido chino ¿no? El ruso sonrió levemente ¡Claro! Entonces por eso tenía el cabello tan largo ¿cierto? Bueno, según sus pocos conocimientos acerca de China, el cortarse el pelo se tomaba como una deshonra. Tenían costumbres raras, tal vez, pero sus habitantes eran seres humanos bastante peculiares y hermosos…

Y fue en ese momento que frunció su ceño.

¡Eso no podía ser!. ¿De nuevo con esas tonterías en su cabeza? Suspiró. Debía calmarse. Volvió a suspirar. Bien, ese tipo de pensamientos jamás los había tenido, bueno si una vez hace mucho tiempo, pero ésta era una situación totalmente distinta y, peor aún, con un extraño, uno bastante lindo. Apretó fuertemente sus puños y suspiró por tercera vez. A todo eso debía hallarle una explicación, algo lógico… tal vez estaba pensando en tanta tontería debido al estrés del que era víctima desde hacía una semana, mismo tiempo en que su abuelo había estado grave. Si, definitivamente el estrés era el culpable de su sufrimiento interno.

A todo esto… ¿cómo habría llegado ese niño a Rusia?

"Ven" la vocecita del niño le sacó de sus pensamientos y le miró, sin reaccionar de inmediato ante su petición "por favor" insistió

Un poco confundido, se acercó al menor mientras que éste se sentaba poco a poco en la cama. Bryan también se sentó en la cama junto al pequeño. En ese instante comenzó a palpar su cama buscándolo y una vez que lo encontró, subió sus manos hasta tocar su cara, y comenzó a recorrerla con mucho cuidado, tomándose su tiempo, y… por alguna razón él se dejaba hacer.

"¿Qué haces?" pero no pudo evitar preguntar

"Ah, disculpa…" dijo el menor un poco apenado, retirando sus manos de la cara del mayor "es solo que quería saber cómo eres, tratar de imaginarte y esa es la única manera en que puedo hacerlo…"

"Me tomaste por sorpresa" se explicó

"¿Podrías… podrías decirme cómo eres?"

"¿Cómo?"

"Sí, bueno ya tengo una idea, pero no me es suficiente, de verdad deseo saber cómo eres físicamente"

"No sé" a Bryan se le estaba haciendo un tanto extraño eso, además de que no sabía cómo describirse exactamente

"Por favor"

"Bien" accedió y pensó un momento antes de responder "mi cabello al igual que mis ojos son de color lavanda, mi piel es muy blanca por obvias razones, soy alto…" y paró, se sentía incómodo hablando de sí mismo cuando en la vida se había descrito

"¿Es todo?"

"Sí" su respuesta fue tan natural que no se dio cuenta de que fue un tanto cortante, más por la forma en cómo se sentía

"¿Te molestaste?"

"No, solo que no estoy acostumbrado a muchas cosas…"

"¿Entre ellas a lo dulce?"

"Si… y, bueno, ya te darás cuenta"

"Que bien que no te enojaste"

Un segundo después de ese comentario, sintió cómo sus pequeños bracitos se colaban por debajo de los suyos, pegando su rostro a su pecho. El mayor no supo qué hacer, incluso un leve sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas ante ese acto tan ¿tierno?... Después de un par de segundos, ya no lo pensó y correspondió al niño, quien sintió cómo la emoción se apoderaba de su pechito. Lo había hecho por mero agradecimiento, o al menos eso Bryan creía. Sin embargo, se sintió muy bien. Podía sentir el calor que el pequeño deseaba transmitirle en tan mínimo contacto… Poco a poco fue él quien rompió el abrazo del pequeño, recostándolo nuevamente.

"Duerme. Mañana saldremos" le avisó, recuperando el aplomo

"¿Salir?. ¿A dónde?"

"Ya lo sabrás" se dirigió a la puerta y apagó la luz

"Si" se acomodó en la cama "buenas noches"

"Claro"

Ya afuera, se quedó parado frente a la puerta unos segundos más observando su blancura, recordando la calidez que desprendía ese pequeño cuerpo… Definitivamente debía tomarse unas vacaciones ¡después de tanto estrés se lo merecía! Un poco de nieve no le caería nada mal, pero ¿solo? No, claro que no, llevaría a su pequeño huésped, lo tendría todos los días a su lado sonriéndole, y ¿por qué no? A su hermanito también. Con esos pensamientos se dirigió a su habitación. Estaba cansado, deseaba como nunca llegar y caer rendido a su cama, así que aceleró un poco el paso. Al fin vislumbró la puerta de su cuarto, pero en ella estaba recargado su hermanastro.

Se detuvo unos segundos, contemplándolo, ya no era un niño, era un adolescente hecho y derecho que de vez en cuando le daba dolores de cabeza, pero que sin embargo era motivo de su orgullo, aunque obviamente no lo demostraba y por lo tanto, su hermanastro no lo sabía, pero el saber las altas notas que sacaba, los primeros lugares que obtenía en competencias académicas y deportivas, el futuro exitoso, que grandes mentes le aseguraban, iba a tener… en fin, todo eso le hacía feliz internamente ¡Cuán orgullosos habrían estado sus padres al contemplar a su hijo en ese momento! Sin embargo sabía que lo estaban, su abuelo había hecho un gran trabajo con él, aunque tuvo algunas consecuencias. Suspiró quedamente antes de seguir avanzando.

Cuando estuvo parado frente a su hermanastro, su mirada lavanda chocó contra un par de ojos que echaban chispas. Sonrió levemente y se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que el menor hablara.

"Al fin apareces" Bryan escuchó su voz, en ella estaba claramente plasmado el enojo

"¿Qué quieres?" le preguntó sin rodeos, estaba cansado y quería que la pelea que se avecinaba fuera lo más corta posible

"¿Por qué te fuiste?. ¿Por qué diablos me dejaste solo?" espetó entrecerrando sus ojos y acercándose peligrosamente al rostro del mayor

"Creí que mi trabajo como niñera había terminado" le dijo sarcástico y, siendo él un poco más alto que su hermanito, aprovechó para darle un rápido beso en la frente

"¡No hagas eso!" empujó a su hermano mayor y se limpió su frente con su mano "¡sabes cómo lo odio y lo sigues haciendo!" le gritó dándole leves empujones y su cara sonrojada

"_¿Vergüenza, hermanito?... Adoro ese sonrojo que aparece en tus mejillas… qué importa que digas que es por el enojo, sé que te gusta que te muestre mi cariño, pero ese maldito orgullo que tenemos es lo que nos impide vivir en paz…_"

"¡Te estoy hablando!"

"De acuerdo" le dijo despreocupadamente "_a pesar de que eres todo un adolescente, ese niño que guardas muy dentro de ti sale a flote y hace de las suyas, pero no me quejo, todo lo contrario… lo disfruto bastante_" y sonriendo sinceramente le revolvió los cabellos, siendo sus manos alejadas de la cabeza del menor por él mismo "no lo volveré a hacer"

"Hn" controló la temperatura de su cara para alejar ese sonrojo, pero sabía que por más que le dijera a su hermano mayor que no hiciera eso, solo 'le daba su avión', porque por una u otra razón, volvía a repetir dicha acción

"Ya es tarde para que estés despierto, recuerda que 'los niños buenos se van temprano a la cama' ¿o es que ya lo olvidaste?" rió un poco ante el puchero que su hermanito hizo

"Estúpido" siseó apretando sus puños fuertemente, cómo odiaba que usara las palabras de su madre para controlarlo ¡Qué ganas tenía de golpearlo! Su cuerpo tenía mucha fuerza, producto de años de ejercicio, sin embargo, a comparación del de su hermanastro mayor, era débil y era por eso que se contenía, no era tonto y sabia bien que tan pronto le atacara, ya lo tendría bajo su merced, definitivamente lo odiaba… "mañana nos vamos después del almuerzo" le dijo bastante enojado

Bryan no respondió, en cambio dio un paso al frente quedando muy cerca del menor, quien retrocedió un poco instintivamente por la cercanía y la calidez del cuerpo de su hermano mayor. El pelilavanda le rodeó suavemente con sus brazos. Un nuevo sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas, aunque esta vez un poco más intenso, y en respuesta con sus manos, que habían quedado entre ambos cuerpos, intentó alejarlo sin ganas. Al sentir ese movimiento, Bryan apretó aún más su abrazo, juntando más sus cuerpos, hundiendo su rostro en la cabellera revuelta de su hermanito, aspirando su aroma ¡Cielos, cómo adoraba tenerlo tan cerca de él! Por más que el menor tratara de alejarse de él no lo conseguiría pues no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algo y abrió sus ojos de sorpresa. Sintió los brazos de su hermanito rodearle la cintura, acomodando su cara en la curvatura de su cuello. Era la segunda vez que lo aceptaba de esa manera, sin embargo, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde aquella última vez que hasta se le había olvidado lo bien que se sentía.

Permanecieron así unos cuantos segundos, lo que pareció una eternidad para los hermanos. La calidez que su hermanito transmitía era diferente al del pequeño Kon, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que ambos le gustaban, y le gustaban mucho. Ese contacto se rompió cuando el menor comenzó a soltar su agarre, Bryan lo entendió y también lo soltó. Lo miró a los ojos y contempló lo dulce que su hermanito se veía avergonzado, con la mirada baja y un hermoso sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, no pudo evitar acariciar una con su mano.

"Me voy a dormir" dijo el menor, retirando la mano de su hermano "los niños buenos se van a la cama temprano" repitió sarcásticamente con una mueca un tanto desquiciada

"Si" fue su respuesta simple mientras abría la puerta de su habitación "_fue bueno mientras duró_" y sonrió

"Hn" le echó una última mirada a su hermanastro mayor, esa sonrisita que le había regalado no le había gustado mucho que digamos, en realidad le daba miedo pues no sabía qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Comenzó a alejarse

"Oye" le llamó, y su hermanastro menor solamente se detuvo "espero que tu comportamiento de mañana sea mucho mejor que el de hoy, no quiero volver a interferir a causa de tu boca"

"No tenías por qué hacerlo, lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia…" se volteó para encarar al mayor, sus ojos rojizos le regalaron una fría mirada "te diré algo, el papel de 'hermano mayor bueno' no te queda…"

"Tenía que hacer el intento" se encogió de hombros y en su boca se formó una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa y entró a su habitación. A lo lejos pudo escuchar el portazo que dio su hermanastro a causa de su enfado. Sonrió.

Debía admitirlo, era bastante divertido hacerlo enojar, pelear con él y verle los pucheros que hacía cuando perdía. Eran tan similares que no se soportaban. Habían pasado diez años juntos, y desde el primer día en que se conocieron se habían declarado la guerra. Fueron criados de la misma forma, competían entre sí para ser el mejor pero Bryan, aunque sea por poco, siempre fue mejor que él, y eso no era bien visto por los ojitos de su hermanito, lo que creía había aumentado su irritación por él.

Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, las pruebas que se les imponía fueron más duras, sus estudios estuvieron a cargo de profesores particulares que les exigían demasiado y aparte llevaban materias relacionadas con la administración de empresas. Bryan podía soportar todo lo que le impusieran, no podía defraudar a quienes le habían dado todo: dinero, educación, lujos, pero sobretodo, un nuevo hogar. Sin embargo, eso no sucedía con su hermanastro, y siendo más pequeño no aguantó, por eso su abuelo decidió mandarlo a Japón, con sus padres.

Dos años después ellos murieron en un accidente, quedando ambos bajo la custodia de su abuelo, mejor conocido como el magnate ruso. Él no era la persona más amable del mundo, sino todo lo contrario, sin embargo, le había ordenado irse a Japón para cuidar de su hermanastro. Él se había negado por dos cosas, primera, su escuela. No podía abandonarla así como así, además de que su vida ya estaba hecha ahí en Rusia. Pero de nada le sirvieron sus argumentos y aunque los consideraba realmente válidos, a él no le importaron, una orden había sido dada y fuera como fuera debía ser cumplida, y así fue, en menos de dos semanas se encontraba volando rumbo a Japón, y fue ahí donde la rivalidad con su pequeño hermanastro continuó por tres años más.

Sacudió su cabeza. No debería estar pensando en esas cosas en ese momento, debía concentrarse únicamente en su abuelo. Frotó fuertemente sus manos contra su cara para despabilarse un poco. Se dirigió a su cama para aventarse en ella, hundiendo su cara en la almohada. En verdad apreciaba el silencio por el que era rodeado, lograba relajarlo bastante. Se giró para ver el techo de su habitación, en él estaba pintada una imagen, misma que su madre creó, misma que su padre plasmó. Lágrimas amenazaron con derramarse, sin embargo pudo controlarse. Había sido un día bastante agotador y lleno de distintas emociones… irónico ¿no? En fin, a pesar de todo y con mucho esfuerzo, logró quedarse profundamente dormido.

**O**o**O**o pe_q_u_e_ñ_o _a_m_o_r_ o**O**o**O**

"…no lo sé, usa tu creatividad ¡por algo te pago! No me importa cuánto cueste, solo quiero que lo traigas para antes de las nueve ¿entendiste? También quiero que llames al doctor… si, a él… no, nada de eso, solo haz lo que te estoy diciendo" pasó una mano por su rebelde cabellera lavanda un tanto exasperado escuchando el sermón que le daba su asistente "basta, solo haz lo que te estoy diciendo y… tómate unas vacaciones"

Cerró su celular con fuerza desmedida. Caminaba apresuradamente por el largo pasillo, se le había hecho tarde y todavía debía ver a su pequeño amigo, además, cuando lo viera, su hermanito seguramente querría una explicación, y siendo tan especial como era, no podía decirle la verdad directamente. Demonios, el camino hasta la habitación del pequeño oriental se le estaba haciendo demasiado largo, y ¿por qué la maldita corbata parecía querer ahorcarlo? No aguantó más y se la quitó. Una vez frente a la puerta de la ansiada habitación, tocó… Nada. Volvió a tocar, pero nadie contestaba por lo que decidió entrar. Nada. La habitación estaba vacía y la cama ya hecha. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y bajó las escaleras rápidamente, para dirigirse a la cocina.

Fue ahí cuando vio a su pequeño huésped sentado frente a una mesa que estaba repleta de una enorme variedad de postres. Se veía un poco intimidado pues en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa algo torcida y sus manos jugueteaban distraídamente con su inseparable palo, pero ya cambiaría. Desvió un poco su mirada para ver a una pelirrosa metida prácticamente en el horno, sacando de él una pasta color café claro. Su ser se estremeció de solo pensar en tener que comer lo que esa mucama chiflada cocinara. Se acerco un poco a ella.

"Um… creo que no debí haberle subido tanto" rió la chiquilla mucama, aún rascando el interior del horno "¿no crees, hermosura?"

Al escuchar eso último, Bryan levantó una ceja confundido ¿Desde cuándo había tanta confianza entre esa loquilla y su infante invitado? Desvió su mirada hacia su pequeño huésped y notó que se había sonrojado ante el sobrenombre que su mucama le había dado. En fin, no tenía tiempo para perderlo, y menos con esa niña. Con su pie llamó su atención. La chiquilla se levantó y sacudió su ropa que estaba cubierta de harina. Luego le sonrió inocentemente a su señor, quien no tenía una buena cara.

"Jeje… buen día, señor"

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

"N-nada señor… jeje… es solo que… el pequeñín tenía hambre y pues le cociné algo rico"

"¿Le estás dando cosas dulces a las ocho de la mañana?"

"Pues sí, además de que no se me ocurrió otra cosa, usted sabe que yo no sé cocinar muy bien… y pues… tiene hambre"

"¿Dulces?" volvió a cuestionar "¿dónde está Rita?"

"Fue a comprar víveres, ayer se acabaron… mire que los que vinieron sí que comen" intentó bromear

"¿No fue ayer mismo que te prohibí acercarte a la cocina?"

"Jeje creo que sí"

"Entonces fuera"

"Sí mi señor" y después de regalarle un saludo al estilo militar dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina "buen día joven ¿se le ofrece algo?" escuchó la voz de la misma niña desde el otro lado de la puerta

Um… así que su hermano ya había bajado. Bueno, ya era hora de ver qué reacción tendría al ver a su huésped, y aunque él podía hacer lo que quisiera, porque esa casa también era suya y se lo haría saber de ser necesario, había complacido a su hermano en todo lo que le pidiese desde que su abuelo cayó en cama, pero si le pedía, o mejor dicho, exigía que su huésped saliera de su casa no lo permitiría. De manera inconsciente tomó aire al verlo entrar y su mirada se clavó en su persona, observando desde un principio.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó molesto de sentir esa mira insistente sobre él, regalándole una mirada fría a su hermano con esas preciosas orbes que su madre le había heredado

"Nada" respondió cortante y su vista, de nuevo, inconscientemente giró hacia donde su huésped debería estar sentado cuando su hermano se acercó a la mesa para tomar una manzana, pero para su sorpresa, no estaba "_¿dónde se metió?_" y viajó su vista por toda la cocina pero no lo encontró

"¿Qué te pasa?" volvió a cuestionar su hermano y al no recibir respuesta lo empujó por el hombro "te hice una pregunta" le hizo ver con voz gélida

"Y te escuché" le miró molesto "nada, no me pasa nada, no me molestes y sube a cambiarte, pareces señorita cuando te arreglas"

"Idiota" le siseó pero hizo lo que se le indicó pasando la puerta bruscamente

Bueno, ya arreglaría eso más tarde, ahora ¿dónde estaba Ray? Caminó lentamente hacia el asiento que anteriormente fuese ocupado por el chino y al asomarse un poco más, lo vio sentado en el suelo quietecito, jugando aún con su palo.

"¿Qué haces?" le preguntó mientras le tomaba del brazo y le levantaba

"Pues…" contestó rápidamente y agachó la cabeza un tanto ruborizado "es solo que se me resbaló el palo y me bajé a buscarlo pero luego escuché una voz extraña y parecía molesto, para ser sincero, me dio miedo y me quedé sentado"

"Hn" no pudo evitar que una diminuta sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios y es que su hermano daba miedo cuando se lo proponía "vamos"

Sin hacer algún otro tipo de comentario se encaminaron a la habitación en la que el chinito había pasado la noche, en el camino se encontró con la mucama que se encargaba de las labores principales y le pidió un desayuno ligero para su huésped. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación se encontró con su asistente quien se paseaba de un lado a otro con una bolsa negra y una caja blanca. En cuanto lo vio, se acercó a él, pasando su mirada al niño que llevaba de la mano de forma analítica.

"Ian" le llamó con voz bastante firme para llamar su atención "¿trajiste lo que te pedí?"

"Eh… si, aquí están las cosas" le respondió sin dejar de ver al menor "¿son para ella?" esta vez sí miró de frente a Bryan quien tenía una ceja alzada "Jefe ¿acaso no sabes que a las niñas se les pone vestidos y no trajes? Ya sé que no eres un experto ni nada, es más me atrevo a decir que esta es la segunda vez que lidias con un niño, en este caso niña, pero…"

"No es niña" esas palabras cargadas de enojo cortaron el discurso que había iniciado su asistente en contra de su persona

Pasó de largo a su asistente y con el niño aún de la mano, entró a la habitación. Su asistente lo siguió y dejó las cosas que traía sobre la cama.

"¿Niño?" exclamó asombrado "vaya, lo siento, es que no lo parece… ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Ray Kon" dijo un tanto intimidado "mucho gusto" le estiró la manita en son de saludo

"Eh…" el mayor dudó un poco y miró a Bryan quien solo permanecía en silencio y mirando al niño "si, mucho gusto" estrechó la pequeña mano entre las suyas

Recibió una sonrisa que le hizo sentir bien.

"Creo que le van a quedar a la perfección" razonó luego de unos segundos de silencio

"Deja de hablar Ian ¿Qué estas esperando? Dame lo que te pedí" exigió el pelilavanda nuevamente

Ian, al escuchar la irritada voz de su jefe, hizo inmediatamente lo que le indicó. De la bolsa negra sacó un hermoso y caro traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata a juego. Le entregó la ropa a Bryan y éste se dirigió al baño con el niño, quien solo seguía las instrucciones que le daban sin entender realmente. Al paso de unos minutos Bryan regresó a la habitación y vio que Ian tenía una caja blanca en sus manos. Se acercó a él y sacó lo que había dentro. Era un bastón. Ya no quería que Ray siguiera cargando con aquel viejo palo que usaba, en su lugar usaría ese. Era mucho mejor.

"Tengo una duda Bryan"

El aludido miró a su asistente y vio en sus ojos la sombra de la duda y un toque de sorpresa.

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno, es que… me parece raro que hayas recogido a un niño de la calle, que lo hayas traído a tu casa como si nada y encima que le compres ropa y cosas así… no digo que esté del todo mal pero ¿qué sabes de él en realidad? Además… no te vayas a enojar pero… tú no eres así…"

Sí, definitivamente se estaba esperando esas dudas en su asistente, después de todo era un poco curioso, por no decir metiche. Pero muy a pesar de eso, los años que Ian tenía a su lado como su mano derecha le bastaban para conocerlo realmente, era la única persona que podría llegar a considerar su amigo, además de cierto niño que se estaba cambiando.

Y volviendo al tema…

"No sé"

Y era la verdad. Cierto que le recogió de la calle, cierto que le dio techo y comida, también era muy cierto que no sabía absolutamente nada de la vida de ese niño más que su nombre, pero no pudo ignorar el impulso de querer involucrarlo en su vida, mismo que le llevó a hacer todo lo que había hecho ¡Agh! Por eso mismo no había pensado en cosas como esas ¡porque le iban a hacer decir, pensar o hacer algo que no era muy de él!... calma, calma… era mejor olvidar ese tema por ahora…

"¿Cómo?"

"No quiero hablar de eso Ian… no hay necesidad de que me digas cómo soy, lo sé perfectamente… ahora ¿por qué lo recogí? Ni yo mismo lo sé ¿Por qué le compro cosas? Sencillamente me da la gana ¿de acuerdo?..."

Bien, esa no era la respuesta que Ian buscaba y la forma en que se la había dicho reflejaba la inseguridad que el gran Kuznetzov sentía, era cierto, no sabía por qué le había recogido y esperaba que cuando lo descubriera, lo compartiera con él…

"De acuerdo" Bryan bufó, molesto por la situación "y… ¿tu hermano ya lo sabe?"

"No"

"¿En serio?. ¡Woa!. Yo quiero estar presente cuando se lo digas… ¡quiero ver su reacción! Jaja…" lo único que recibió por parte de su adorado jefecito fue un respingo, y de repente una duda más asaltó su enloquecida cabecita y con una mueca entre confusa y rara, preguntó "oye jefecito… ¿por qué el niño tiene los ojos cerrados? No me digas que…"

"Es ciego" fue Bryan quien terminó la frase

"Vaya…" fue lo único que atinó a decir "con razón"

El sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose les distrajo y voltearon a ver al niño que iba saliendo con sumo cuidado. Vaya que se sorprendió al verlo, y es que el chiquillo se veía bien con el traje que su asistente había elegido para él. Llevaba su ropa de dormir en la mano y doblada. Caminaba despacito pues su palo lo había dejado en la cama. Bryan se acercó a ayudarle y lo guió hasta esta misma.

"¿Te queda?" le preguntó

"¿La ropa? Sí, me queda… bien" agregó sonrojado

"Bien"

"¿Y mi palo?" preguntó inocentemente

"Ya no usarás ese" tomó su nuevo bastó y se lo entregó

"Pero…"

"Ningún pero, sólo tómalo"

"Bien" dijo resignado y un tanto sonrojado, el mayor era muy bueno con él y sin esperar nada a cambio, eso le hacía sentir un poco incómodo pero a la vez feliz de que alguien se preocupara por él "_también está la ropa, y por lo que puedo percibir no es barata ni usada_" para compensar un poco a Bryan le dedicó una bella sonrisa "muchas gracias"

"Claro" en su rostro se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa al ver la del pequeño

"¿Sonríes?" preguntó totalmente asombrado su asistente quien había contemplado todo en silencio

"No te importa" fue la respuesta que recibió y al instante Bryan volvió a tomar su pose de siempre

"_Esto es increíble ¡mi jefecito sonrió! Cielos, algo tiene este niño que le hace cambiar, nunca se había portado de esta manera con nadie… ¡ni siquiera conmigo!_" y cuando recuerdos de cómo lo trataba su jefe le llegaban a su mente, cascaditas en sus ojos se podían apreciar

"Ian" le llamó Bryan al ver los gestos que hacía

"_Tranquilo, tranquilo…" _se dijo mientras se acomodaba su cabello… "será mejor que te des prisa, no querrás despertar de nuevo la ira del pequeño demonio… digo… jeje… de tu hermano" corrigió su supuesto error

"Hn" se volteó "ya puedes irte, nos veremos más tarde y… lo de las vacaciones era en serio"

"No podrías vivir sin mí, así que ni lo sueñes" le dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta con intenciones de irse de una buena vez "¡ah! Por cierto… el doctor viene dentro de unos minutos, espero eso no importune" miró de reojo a su jefe

"Está bien" fue la única respuesta que obtuvo

"¿_Doctor_?"

"Disculpe joven" llamó la mucama a quien le había encargado el desayuno para Ray, que estaba en el marco de la puerta "el doctor que mandó pedir ya está aquí ¿el niño va a desayunar primero o le van a atender?..."

Bryan hizo una mueca.

"Que suba y trae el desayuno de una vez"

"Sí. Con permiso" y se retiró

"¡Woa!. Qué eficiente es el doc, mira que llegar tan temprano… ¿no me merezco algo por eso?" le preguntó con los ojitos brillosos a su jefe

"Si no quieres que llame a seguridad, vete de una vez" le miró fijamente

"Cuánta amabilidad para conmigo, pero creo que no será necesario porque ya me tengo que ir… ¡Dios! No sé cómo te soporto" hizo un ademán dramático "solo porque me necesitas no te abandono…" concluyó su actuación "¡nos vemos!" y se fue

Ray rió un poco ante las ocurrencias del asistente de Bryan. Aún sabiendo que el pelilavanda era sumamente serio, o al menos de eso se había percatado hasta el momento, hacía o decía cosas para sacar de quicio a su jefe, y aunque no podía ver, escuchaba perfectamente y por su tono de voz, podía imaginarse. Y cambiando de tema…

"Hmf" resopló Bryan un tanto fastidiado

"Bryan…" habló el menor un tanto nervioso "¿un doctor?"

"Va a revisarte, quiero saber si el problema de tus ojos tiene solución"

"¿Para qué?. Ya hace tiempo que vivo con este problema y estoy acostumbrado, además…" hizo una pausa un tanto larga "no tengo tanto dinero como para pagar al doctor, o las medicinas, o…"

"Ya entendí, y tú no tienes que pagar nada porque yo me haré cargo"

"¿Tú?" era obvia la gran sorpresa que se llevó al escuchar las palabras del mayor "¿por qué?"

Lo último que deseaba en ese momento eran cuestionamientos acerca de sus acciones, y mucho menos viniendo de quien resultaba beneficiado, pero si lo veía desde un punto crítico, era natural que se preguntara por qué un completo extraño llegaba de pronto y le daba todo. Pero ese no era el momento para aclarar eso.

"Porque tengo cómo hacerlo y quiero ayudarte" pero tampoco le iba a dejar sin ninguna respuesta

A Ray le hubiera gustado seguir preguntando pero fueron interrumpidos por el llamado a la puerta. Era la mucama que traía el desayuno y una persona más venía detrás de ella.

"Aquí está lo que pidió señor" hizo una ligera reverencia y se marchó

"¿Y usted es..?"

Bryan se extrañó de ver a una persona totalmente desconocida vistiendo una bata blanca. Ese no era su doctor.

"Disculpe mi descortesía, el doctor Unamuno tuvo un contratiempo y se disculpa con usted por no poder venir… no obstante, al verse apenado por tener que cancelarle a última hora, me pidió a mí que le supliera"

"¿Es su asistente?. ¿Practicante?"

"Nada de eso, soy colega y amigo suyo"

"Es muy joven" concluyó un tanto desconfiado

"No se deje engañar por las apariencias"

"Claro" se molestó, ese doctorcillo no le estaba agradando en absoluto "¿y bien?. ¿lo va a revisar?"

"Así que tú serás mi paciente" dijo ignorando las preguntas acercándose a Ray y alborotando levemente sus negruzcos cabellos

"Hola" rió levemente y se intimidó un poco

"¿Podría dejarme a solas con él?. Lo voy a examinar"

"¿A solas?"

"A solas" repitió "así que por favor…" le miró esperando a que saliera de una buena vez para iniciar su trabajo

Bryan resopló y decidió hacerle caso al doctor e irse. Le echó una última mirada a Ray y salió.

"Bien, ahora que el ogro salió, comencemos…"

Ray rió ante el sobrenombre que el doctor le había puesto a su amigo.

"Em… ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?"

"¿Cuál?"

"¿Es muy joven?"

"Jeje… bueno sí, algo, pero creo que exageró" dijo refiriéndose a Bryan "tengo 25 años"

"Oh vaya" y sonrió

"¿Y tú?"

"Pronto cumpliré once" dijo alegre

"Espero que te den muchos regalos" ante ese comentario, el doctor pudo notar un toque de tristeza en el rostro del pequeño y decidió cambiar de tema "bueno… ¿y cómo te llamas?"

"Me llamo Ray… ¿y usted?"

"Bueno Ray, primero no me gusta que me llamen de 'usted' me hace sentir viejo, tuteémonos ¿de acuerdo?" el pelinegro asintió enérgicamente "aclarado ese punto, me presento… soy Yuriy Ivanov, y seré tu doctor temporal, al menos eso creo…"

* * *

Jeje bueno ¿qué puedo decir? Ya va agarrando forma mi rara historia XD jiji ¿qué opinan? Espero que les haya gustado… muchas gracias por los reviews!!

Eso es todo, muchas gracias por leer..!


End file.
